Hanabi
by ayuno
Summary: Hanya sedikit tentang hanabi di malam itu.


"_Ne_, Staz-_san_. Apa kau..."

_Deg._

"Apa kau bisa..."

_Deg, deg._

"Apa kau mau datang ke festival musim panas bersamaku?"

Hanabi

Blood Lad © Yuuki Kodama

Blood C. Staz, vampir _otaku_ itu hampir saja membeku di tempat. Ini pertama kalinya—untuk pertama kalinya—ada seorang gadis, ya, seorang manusia dari Jepang mengajaknya keluar. Bersyukurlah pada kerinduan Fuyumi pada dunia manusia saat itu.

Kencan. Kata yang sama terus menggema di kepala Staz. Dia tidak mungkin lupa bagaimana Fuyumi memintanya dengan wajah memerah. Tidak semerah wajah Staz ketika sedang memikirkan hal-hal mesum. Setidaknya sedikit semburat merah di pipi Fuyumi waktu itu menunjukkan kalau dia sedang berusaha keras melontarkan ajakan itu.

Berpikir akan melihat kembang api bersama seorang gadis di malam Minggu nanti membuat Staz senang bukan main. Baju apa yang harus dipakainya, gaya karakter di _anime_ mana yang harus ditirunya, atau bagaimana caranya agar selama festival nanti Fuyumi tidak bosan bersamanya terus berputar dalam otak Staz.

Ah, membayangkan Fuyumi akan mengenakan _yukata_ saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah. Ini momen yang tepat untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkan Staz.

"Err... Jadi, Bell, menurutmu apa yang paling disukai wanita selama festival musim panas?"

"Hoo, Staz, kau akan mengajak seseorang berkencan, ya?"

Sepasang mata milik gadis pirang cantik itu memicing. Tentu saja itu membuat Staz waspada. Seharusnya dia tidak menanyakan itu pada Bell. Paling tidak, gadis menyebalkan itu tidak boleh tahu kalau dia akan melihat _hanabi_ bersama Fuyumi, seorang manusia.

"Haah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu ke sana." Bell mendesis, pelan sekali. Semakin akrab Staz dengan Fuyumi—yang notabene adalah saudara tirinya itu—maka semakin kecil pula kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan hati Staz.

"Eh? Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"Heh? Ah, e- etto... Yang terpenting, jangan merusak _mood_-nya! Kalau kau sudah membuat seorang gadis kecewa, semuanya akan jadi berantakan. Ya, begitulah. Ahahaa."

Tawa itu...

Mencurigakan.

...

"Ah, Fuyumi!" seru penguasa wilayah timur di dunia iblis itu ketika melihat seorang gadis yang tampak sedang tersesat di kejauhan. Maklum saja, mereka datang secara tidak bersamaan, karena Fuyumi terus merajuk untuk mengunjungi ayahnya di dunia manusia sejak beberapa hari lalu, meninggalkan Staz di flatnya—atau, ah, dia lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai markas _otaku_nya—sendirian.

Malam Minggu itu tiba juga. Staz dengan gaya kasualnya melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri. Dalam bayangan Staz, Fuyumi pasti terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan _yukata_. Ia bahkan sudah tidak sabar ketika menerobos kerumunan pengunjung untuk meraih tangan Fuyumi dan menggandengnya menyusuri lokasi festival.

Sungguh khayalan yang romantis.

"Eeekh? Fu- Fuyumi, ke- kenapa kau memakai seragam?"

Seketika itu pula angan-angan Staz meruntuh. Dia baru berjarak empat meter dari Fuyumi, namun sudah nyaris mengurungkan niat berkencannya.

Fuyumi Yanagi, gadis yang sedang dipujanya itu menghancurkan khayalan indahnya dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Demi Tuhan, untuk kali ini saja, tidak bisakah Fuyumi memenuhi hasrat mesum vampir itu?

"Ah, ayah tidak akan mengizinkanku keluar kalau aku hanya sendirian. Jadi, aku terpaksa berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolah."

Begitulah. Sepertinya otak mesum Staz beralih untuk melakukan penyesalan. Kalau Fuyumi mengatakan itu sejak kemarin, pasti gadis itu tengah mengenakan _yukata_ sekarang. Ya, Staz pasti segera menuju dunia manusia untuk memohon izin pada ayah Fuyumi untuk mengizinkan mereka keluar malam itu. Liur Staz yang mulai menetes mengindikasikan khayalan erotis lain tengah melintas dalam otaknya. Dasar _hentai_!

"Fuyucchi~"

Suara itu, Staz hafal betul dengan panggilan sok akrab itu. Bell. Dan di belakangnya, diikuti oleh Wolf. Demi para Raja Iblis, apa yang dilakukan dua iblis itu di sana?

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengundang kalian," sahut Staz datar, yang segera disambar dengan tembakan di kepalanya oleh Bell. Beruntung festival itu adalah _hanabi_. Suara kembang api di atas sana membuat para manusia yang lain tidak bisa mengetahui kalau yang barusan itu adalah suara tembakan, pistol sungguhan.

"Dasar, bodoh! Me- memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menjaga adik kecilku." Bell memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Nyaris saja ketahuan kalau keberadaannya di sana hanya untuk mengawasi Staz. Ah, cinta membuatnya posesif. "Aku akan menjauhkan dirimu darinya." Bell menarik Fuyumi dalam gandengannya, "Iblis mesum sepertimu sebaiknya menjauh saja!"

Ah, Bell. Tidak bisakah dia lebih jujur?

"Apa boleh buat..." Staz berusaha bangkit dari kekecewaan yang membuatnya ingin menangis saja. Lagipula, mereka sudah terlanjur berada di sana. Staz akan berurusan dengan Bell dan Wolf lain waktu.

...

"Haah~ _Sushi_ dunia manusia benar-benar berbeda."

Staz terus memegangi pipinya, merasakan nikmatnya makanan manusia favoritnya. Ini akan jadi lebih indah kalau dia hanya berdua bersama Fuyumi di sana, bukan dengan tambahan dua pengganggu itu.

"Cih, kenapa aku malah kehabisan?" Bell protes sembari mengambil _sushi_ Staz dengan sumpitnya.

"Oi, jangan ambil yang terakhir!" Staz sekarang malah berusaha menyeruput mi instan Bell.

"Oi, Staz!"

Pemilik nama itu baru menoleh sebentar, tapi sudah ada jejak sepatu di wajahnya. Naas, bahkan Staz belum sempat melihat sosok yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Boleh aku menendangmu?" begitu lanjut si pemilik suara.

"Kau sudah menendangku!" seru Staz dengan geram. Vampir berkulit pucat itu sudah tersungkur di tanah. Kotak _sushi_nya yang sudah kosong terlempar begitu saja.

Ada apa dengan para makhluk dunia iblis ini? Bahkan Liz dan Braz juga ada di sana.

"Ah, maaf, Staz. Liz hanya sedang kesal karena tahu kau sedang melihat hanabi tapi tidak mengajaknya." Braz mengelak. Padahal dari sorot mata hitam itu, Staz tahu kalau kakak laki-kali satu-satunya itu sangat senang melihatnya dihajar oleh adik sendiri.

"Liz... Maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku juga baru tahu tentang festival ini kemarin, dan aku memang sedang tidak berada di dunia iblis sejak minggu lalu. Maaf, ya."

Tampaknya, Liz tidak mengindahkan alasan Fuyumi yang terkesan membela Staz itu. Dari wajahnya yang segera dipalingkan, Staz bisa membaca itu.

"Ah, Liz. Aku tahu tempat bermain yang seru sekali. Kau bisa mengajak Braz bermain di sana. Dan, oh, Bell dan juga Wolf kebetulan sedang senggang, mereka pasti tidak keberatan mengantarkanmu ke sana."

"Eh, hey! Kenapa membawa namaku?" Wolf mengelak.

"Dan kenapa harus kami? Kau juga sedang senggang, kan. Seharusnya sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, kau menemani adik kecilmu itu." Serentetan kalimat Bell teramat tepat menikam jalan napas Staz. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya agar dia bisa berdua saja dengan Fuyumi?

"Kurasa, Liz sedang kesal dengan Staz, sekarang. Sebaiknya, kalian saja yang mengantarkan kami. Atau apa kalian mau, melihat Liz membalaskan dendamnya pada Staz yang hanya akan mengacaukan festival ini?"

Bell bergidik. Wolf pun demikian. Pantas saja Staz sangat membenci kakak laki-lakinya itu. Dia kelewat mengerikan untuk sekelas vampir. Maka dalam sekian detik saja, keduanya menuntun Braz dan Liz ke tempat yang diinginkan bocah itu.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu mencoba meraih wajah Staz, memastikan kalau lukanya tidak seberapa. Diperlakukan begitu, sudah tentu membuat wajahnya memerah. Padahal Fuyumi hanya menyentuhnya sedikit, tidak lebih.

"Staz-_san_, wajahmu memerah. Kau demam?"

"Te- tentu saja tidak. Bukan begitu. Ini hanya..."

"Ah, mungkin Liz menendangmu terlalu keras. Kita pulang saja, ya. Lagipula, aku sudah cukup senang."

Pulang? Ini hari sekaligus _event_ yang paling dinanti Staz, tetapi Fuyumi malah mengajaknya pulang dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti apapun.

"Oi, manusia!" serunya. Dadanya yang terbungkus kaus biru tua itu tampak bergerak tidak teratur. "Setidaknya sebentar saja, tinggallah sebentar lagi."

Staz menunduk, dia benar-benar sedang memohon sekarang. Benar. Penguasa dunia iblis bagian timur itu sedang memohon sekarang. Meski tidak dapat melihat Fuyumi dengan _yukata_-nya, meski terus diinterupsi oleh Bell, Liz dan Braz, setidaknya sebentar saja, Staz ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Sebagai remaja normal tentunya, terlepas dari status mereka sebagai iblis dan manusia.

Fuyumi menoleh padanya, bingung. Namun sesaat kemudian, "Baiklah." Singkat. Khas gadis polos itu.

Sekarang suasana benar-benar membeku. Staz dan Fuyumi kembali duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang sama, memandang langit dan menunggu saat bunga-bunga api itu meledak di atas mereka. Ah, lima menit itu benar-benar terasa lama sekarang.

Kalau seperti ini, agaknya mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan.

Semoga.

"Oi, Fuyumi, aku..."

_Dhuar_.

Kembang api pertama meledak di langit. Staz menengadah, meresapi warna-warni yang begitu cantik di atas sana. Entah kenapa, rasanya tidak ada yang perlu ia lanjutkan. Padahal sesaat tadi hati pemuda itu masih menggebu-gebu. Mungkin _hanabi_ malam ini sudah sedikit menghangatkan.

_Dhuar._

Itu suara ledakan berikutnya. Motif bunga _daisy _sekarang tergambar di langit. Staz maupun Fuyumi tidak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya. Semoga saja mereka tidak lupa dengan sosok di sebelahnya.

_Dhuar_.

Ledakan ketiga. Warna merah dan jingga berpendar di langit hitam.

"_Ne_, Fuyumi. Apa melihat _hanabi_ selalu seindah ini?"

Pemilik nama itu hanya mengangguk, tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada Staz yang sedang mengagumi gadisnya. Mata hitam kebiruan manusia itu berbinar, ada pantulan kembang api di sana.

Andai saat ini Staz dapat meraih jemari kecil itu untuk memenuhi jemarinya, atau sekadar menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Tidak perlu _yukata_ atau apapun itu. Cukup menyaksikan _hanabi_ berdua dengannya saja sudah sangat menyenangkan. Sedikit saja. Sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Oi, manusia, ayo berjanji!" Staz mengubah posisi duduknya dan menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Fuyumi, "Tahun depan dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, ayo kita lihat _hanabi_ bersama-sama lagi."

Kali itu ada senyuman yang sama. Di bawah pohon sakura yang sama. Dipayungi kembang api yang sama. Staz dan Fuyumi menautkan kelingking, mengucap janji yang sama. Tidak ada kata cinta, lamaran, apalagi sebuah ciuman. Ini hanyalah permulaan dari sebuah kisah cinta yang sederhana.

_Fin_


End file.
